Uncle Baseball
'Uncle Baseball '''is the 5th episode of ''Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 109th episode overall of the series. There is a guest appearance by MLB players Chris Archer, David Price, José Altuve, Adam Jones, and Noah Syndergaard. Synopsis A failing little league team that is ready to give up, gets help from Uncle Grandpa and Major League Baseball players. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *The Losers **Kurt **Jake *Chris Archer *David Price *José Altuve *Adam Jones *Noah Syndergaard Minor Characters *Baseball Parents *The Winners **The Winners Coach *Umpire *Old Coach Plot Kurt's parents are cheering him on as he's up to bat, the umpire mocks Kurt to take a swing as Kurt's team hasn't gotten a home run yet, Kurt suggests that maybe he should shoot for base, the pitcher makes the pitch and Kurt strikes out and the umpire mocks Kurt for staying on home plate. The other team's coach congratulates his team on the win and tells them to go shake the loser's hands so they can go out for victory pizza, one of the team members doesn't want to as he fears that he'll get their loser stink on them, the coach agrees with him and they walk off. One of Kurt's friends tells them not to worry as they got the most loyal coach ever to help them, the coach quits as he sees that the uniform he wears brings him shame and tells him team that they're on their own, another team member is positive about the field being lit so they can practice all night and then the lights turn off, Jake is happy because at least their parents will sill take them out to ice cream, Kurt's parents go off to make new kids. Kurt still believes that they have their dignity until a member from the other team pulls down his pants and then Kurt believes they should quit. Uncle Grandpa appears from out of a corn patch, Kurt thinks it's weird coming from left field, Uncle Grandpa corrects him saying that he came out of right field. Uncle Grandpa is concerned that they all look too glum, they inform Uncle Grandpa that they're thinking about quitting and that they lost another game to the other team and that they trashed talked them pretty hard. Uncle Grandpa says they trash talk to make themselves feel better as it's a common technique used by people with low self esteem to mask their insecurities. Uncle Grandpa suggest that he should be their new coach and that he'll put them on the path of victory and Kurt agrees with him. As a new coach comes new uniforms, Uncle Grandpa pulls out a shirt that says Lasers, the team is excited until Uncle Grandpa removes some masking tape revealing the team is actually Losers and this worries Kurt. Uncle Grandpa doesn't want to inflate their heads with a powerful team name so they're staying humble, one of the team members wants to know if Uncle Grandpa will teach them anything about baseball and Uncle Grandpa tells them no as he doesn't know much about baseball and that he knows some people that do. A disembodied voice calls out to Uncle Grandpa to call them and they will come, Uncle Grandpa grabs an ear of corn and calls in some MLB players Chris Archer (Pitcher for the Tampa Bay Rays), Adam Jones (Center Fielder for the Baltimore Orioles), José Altuve (Second Baseman for the Houston Astos), David Price (Pitcher for the Boston Red Sox), and Noah Syndergaard (Pitcher for the New York Mets). Kurt is surprised taht the MLB players will help them, Jake can't wait to get strong like his baseball heroes, Chris Archer tells Jake that baseball is only 10% physical and 90% mental, Adam Jones agrees as to why they use an eastern style to the sport, José Altuve states that a nice balance of energy and determination are the key ingredients to success, David Price stated that it has helped all of them in their careers, Noah Syndergaard tells them that they're happy to teach them what they know in the big leagues. The team cheers as Uncle Grandpa tells them that in an effort to save time he suggests to use a montage and the MLB players agree. David starts to do some yoga, while Noah and Adam do some tai chi , José teaches how to slide to home plate, and Chris teaches the mental part about baseball. All the kids progressively get better until Uncle Grandpa ends the montage as the MLB players have to get going, the team gets disappointed as they thought the players will stay for the game, Uncle Grandpa questions ON THIS SHOW? YEAH RIGHT! he goes on to say that they don't have the budget to have them for the whole episode. David tells them that they've taught them everything they needed know about baseball, Noah tells them it's just hitting a ball with a stick and how hard can it be, Kurt tells them that it's easy now that they've taught them how to find their zen. Adam tells them to keep the chalks at line at the plate, Chris tells them that they're going to be great, José tells them that they'll be at the game in spirit, Uncle Grandpa believes that they're nice for the passion and not the money and Uncle Grandpa wants to get a picture with them and the team before they leave but they already did and Uncle Grandpa figures that they ran out of budget. Uncle Grandpa figures that they got plenty of time before game day so they can take it easy. It's game day and Uncle Grandpa wonders where did the time go, the opposing team insults the Loser's for their new uniforms, Uncle Grandpa reminds them that they pick on other people to make themselves feel better and to not listen to them and then an Umpire calls to play ball. The Loser's are using their new abilities to play against the other team and they're doing excellent. The other coach brings it in at halftime and tells them that they have to be cocky if they ever want to win and he tells his team to put on their cocky eyebrows if they want to win, the other team starts to use cocky insults to throw the Loser's off and the Losers are slowly loosing the lead. Uncle Grandpa then calls a time out and that this is their last chance and that he called a chat because it seemed to work for them, he also tells them to remember what the MLB players said and the spirits of the MLB players arrive to give them the strength they need and they start to get back on track. Uncle Grandpa tells Kurt that this last hit determines if they win or lose and Kurt assures Uncle Grandpa that he's not afraid, the other team's pitcher is mocking them and Kurt is not letting it get to him until the pitcher throws the ball and shatter his shoulder. The Loser's are doing better as the spirits of the MLB players are helping them win. The Loser's tied it up and the ball flies out of the park with the help of the spirits, The Losers won and the other team doesn't like the game anymore, one of the Losers mock the other team and Uncle Grandpa tells her not to stoop to their level and that she's better than that and winning comes with responsibility. Uncle Grandpa then mocks the other team's coach and they run off crying. The parents and the original coach decide to come back and promises to take them to get pizza, Kurt isn't sure about it and the old coach offers two toppings and they all cheer. the MLB players are sitting on the score board and Noah states that's what baseball is all about, to help kids, David agrees and he wonders how do they get off the scoreboard. Trivia *This episode's quote is "Everyday is hot dog day!". *An instrumental version of "Take Me out to the Ball Game" plays during the title card. **The actual song plays when the Losers are playing against the Winners. *The Winners scored a staggering score of 237. *Uncle Grandpa coming out of a corn patch is a reference to the movie "Field of Dreams", he also hears a voice that says "If you call them, they will come", the real saying is "If you build it, they will come". *Uncle Grandpa encourages the team by explaining how trash talking works and how they should never give into it. *The phrase that appears above Uncle Grandpa "the further you realize" is a reference to the phrase "The more you know". *The reason Uncle Grandpa calls the team, the losers is to not inflate their egos. *Uncle Grandpa doesn't know much about baseball. *Uncle Grandpa calls in 5 MLB players: **Chris Archer (Pitcher for the Tampa Bay Rays) **David Price (Pitcher for the Boston Red Sox) **Jose Altuve (Second Baseman for the Houston Astros) **Adam Jones (Center Fielder for the Baltimore Orioles) **Noah Syndergaard (Pitcher for the New York Mets) *Uncle Grandpa calls Noah by what his fans call him "Thor", Noah is also known to sign things for fans so Uncle Grandpa presents him with Thor's hammer, the Mjölnir. **It appears that Uncle Grandpa is able to hold the Mjölnir since very few people other than Thor are able to hold it. *Chris mentions that baseball is 10% physical and 90% mental. *Uncle Grandpa breaks the 4th wall many times, he suggested to do a montage to save time. **Uncle Grandpa pointing out "ON THIS SHOW?" and saying how they don't have the budget to have them for the whole episode, and how they're in it for the passion and not the money. **Uncle Grandpa mentioning how they ran out of budget. **The transition between game day also plays as a fourth wall gag. *Kurt says the old English rhyme of "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me". *The final score compares to the score of the basketball game in Ballin'. *Uncle Grandpa thinks the player in the MLB logo is real in the intermission. *Running Gags: **The Winners insulting. **Someone getting their pants pulled down. **Uncle Grandpa explaining trash talking. **The MLB players teaching the Losers. **The Losers dominating the Winners. **The Winners acting cocky to retaliate. *Errors: **The Losers thought that the MLB Players will stay for the game, until they're seen on the scoreboard at the end of the episode. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Aired Episodes